New Divide
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: AU A thief is all Bakura was known to be. He has been imprisoned in a "school" for delinquents for boys for three years. When a girl ends up there for a crime worse than Bakura's, will they find a way to forget their wrongs and find hope in each other?


**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this when you could be outside or doing something more important! I loves you all for that!**

**Thief King Bakura: You can't just tell readers you love them when they probably barely even know you. This is the first bloody chapter for Ra's sake!**

**Me: Fine…I like you all?**

**TKB: That's better.**

**Me: This story probably won't be very long. This is like a filler story for when I have writer's block for my other main stories. Well, I might even update this even more, because I have writer's block a lot. So much that-**

**TKB: They get the picture, damnit.**

**Me: Whatever. Oh, and this does NOT take place in ancient Egypt. The thief king is in the present. With that, enjoy!**

_**Title: **__New Divide_

_**Pairing: **__Thief King Bakura X Mana Mischiefshipping_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, YGOTAS or YGOGXTAS references, or New Divide lyrics used. Credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi, LittleKuriboh, Shadyox, and Linkin Park._

_**Summary: **__AU. A thief is all Bakura was known to be. He has been imprisoned in a "school" for delinquents for boys for three years. When a girl ends up there for a crime worse than Bakura's, will they find a way to forget their wrongs and find hope in each other?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 In Pieces<strong>_

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash, as time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve_

Bakura Akefia leaned against the wall of his cell, his eyes closed. His long, spiky snowy hair covered part of his light brown face. He was reliving how he ended up in Egypt's Prison for Delinquents. Well, it's technically Egypt's School for Delinquents, but it's no school, that's for sure.

_**Flashback: Three Years Ago Cairo, Egypt 2008…**_

"_No, stop! That's a family heirloom!" a young girl cried._

_Bakura maniacally laughed as he ran out of a house with the Millennium Scales. He was on a conquest to gather all of the Millennium Items to achieve his goal of gaining the power of a pharaoh, hearing the legend from his now deceased mother. As a fourteen year old boy at the time, he believed this to be true. When his mother was killed due to an explosion from poor control of the Millennium Puzzle, Bakura vowed revenge. Even though the Puzzle was shipped to Japan, he was going to retrieve that last. _

_Bakura then hung out with the orphan Malik Ishtar, his best friend who stood by Bakura. The two decided to steal the Millennium Items to destroy the city of Cairo and be in control of limitless power._

_As Bakura ran from the house, he hurried back to him and Malik's hideout. To his horror, the police had found Malik first, and was waiting for him. At court, Malik and Bakura were sentenced to four years in the School for Delinquents, and then two years in federal prison once eighteen. They were close, both 17, and seeing that they have no parents or guardians to get them out, they accepted their fate._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hey, Bakura. You feeling lonely?" a voice purred.

"Malik, I swear to Ra, quit acting gay or else I will rip your nuts out and replace it with a vagina." Bakura snapped, opening a blue eye menacingly.

The bleach blond rolled his eyes. "Can't you take a joke? Ever since I was forced on cleaning duty with those homosexual delinquents, their attitudes have been fun to imitate."

"Yeah, so much fun."

"Can the sarcasm, kitty." Malik smirked.

Bakura's eyes narrowed at Malik. The gay delinquents have nicknamed him "kitty" because of his fluffy white hair.

"Instead of pestering me, why don't you get yourself some more spray on tan, binky boy?" Bakura smirked back.

Must I mention that the gay delinquents have nicknamed Malik "binky boy"?

"Fuck you, Bakura! Mine is more real than yours!" Malik snapped.

Just then, the said homosexual guys were walking past Malik and Bakura's cell.

"So, I heard that a new person is coming here by dinner. I hope that he shares a cell with me. I heard that he has long hair and big blue eyes, kind of like kitty!" the guy Tetsuya was saying.

"Keep me out of your mouth or else I'll spade you like a dog!" Bakura shouted through the cell bars.

"I'm sure it'll be hard to keep you from my mouth." Tetsuya said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

"Get the fuck out!" Bakura snapped, lucky that the bars was restraining him.

Once Malik and Bakura were alone again, Malik sighed.

"You are so easy to pick on, Bakura. Maybe if you weren't so stingy, you would have friends."

"Oh, stingy, you would have more friends than just me."

"Oh, _you_ have more friends?" Bakura asked, a hint of curiosity in his sarcasm.

"Yeah. Tetsuya who you just bitching to? He doesn't perv on me like he does to you, because I'm not stingy."

"Shut up." Bakura muttered, walking over to his cot.

Just then, voices could be heard down the hallway, and they were _loud_.

"This is a mistake! I didn't do it on purpose! They provoked me!" a female voice shouted.

Wait, a _female_ voice? In a _male_ prison for delinquents? This guy must have gotten a gender change.

"Shut up! You think that murder is so cool, so I'm sure that you'll survive just fine here." the guard dragging her snapped.

"But it was an accident!" the girl wailed.

"Quit your whining, or else!"

The cell to Bakura and Malik's door was opened, and a tall girl with brown hair, sandy toned skin, and big blue eyes was thrown in, the cell locked immediately afterwards.

"Do you think a person of my stature could survive in _prison_? They'll break me in five minutes!" the girl shouted.

"This is a school, bitch!" the guard spat, walking away.

Bakura just stared at the Egyptian girl, too shocked to say anything. But then, a dangerous smirk came about Malik's features. He took a step towards the girl. She sensed his movement, and then stuck out a foot and tripped Malik, falling on his face.

"Wench!" he shouted, an evil glint in his eye.

"Look who's stingy now, Malik." Bakura said to his best friend.

The poor girl curled up in a corner., shaking with fear.

"Since when were you so kind?" Malik snapped.

"Trust me, I'm not, but it would be no fun just to break this girl in five minutes, wouldn't it?" Bakura smirked.

The girl's back was to them, and on her prison uniform, which was what everyone wore; grey sweatpants and a gray hoodie, was her name written in Egyptian on the back of her hoodie.

"So, Mana is it? A girl like you can't survive a day in here." Bakura smirked, walking over to her.

"Get away from me!" Mana shouted, looking up at the thief.

Bakura laughed a maniacal laugh, not believing that a tiny girl dared stood up to him.

"You are in no position to be making demands around here, little girl! I wouldn't be surprised if you were raped and beaten fifty times by the end of the day!" he sneered. "This is no place for a child, so I suggest you watch your back and get that tongue of yours under control before you're forced to use it!"

"If only you knew what I did, you would be running in fear." Mana said bravely, standing up.

Bakura laughed again, this time Malik joining in, thinking the girl was ridiculous.

"What'd you do? Steal a bunny from the pet store?" Malik snickered.

"I wiped out an entire village." Mana replied.

"_WHAT!_" was the reply of the two guys.

"Dinnertime, criminals!" that same guard said roughly, unlocking the cell.

He spat at Mana, and it took everything in her not to kill him. She tried to get away from Bakura and Malik, but she had no such luck. The two squeezed in next to her, both taking one of her arms roughly.

"You _will_ sit with us, and you _will_ explain yourself." Bakura muttered to Mana threateningly, as if daring her to oppose.

Mana gulped, getting a bit intimidated by this guy. But, she knew she had to keep her ground.

"Fine, but first, tell me who the hell you two are." Mana told Bakura and Malik.

"She has quite a mouth on her." Malik said, giving Mana a smirk. "I find that attractive."

"Control your hormones." Bakura snapped before facing Mana.

"Whatever. I'm Bakura Akefia, and this ass over here is Malik Ishtar."

"Hey! At least _my_ ass wasn't groped yesterday by Tetsuya!" Malik cried.

Mana's eyes widened, and it wasn't just from Malik's comment.

"You two tried to steal the Millennium Items." she said, looking at the both of them.

"Yeah, yeah." Bakura replied, bored.

It was then their turn to get food. A mean looking man dumped some sort of stew and droopy looking cabbage onto Mana, Malik, and Bakura's plates. Mana's nose twitched in disgust at the inedible food.

"Get used to it." Bakura said tauntingly.

The two guys and Mana sat down at a table. All of the guys (except Tetsuya and his crew) were staring at Mana like she was a piece of meat.

Bakura glared at all of them.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" he snapped.

Intimidated, the male delinquents quickly turned back around as if nothing happened.

"Thanks Bakura." Mana whispered, relaxing a bit.

"Don't think that this was for you; we want to know this murder of yours in private." Bakura replied, looking at her with malice.

Mana shivered, and then looked down at her food. Seeing that this would not do, Mana lifted a hand over the expired food, and some sort of powder came from her hands. Suddenly, the disgusting meal turned into tomato soup and a peanut butter and jelly.

"Now _this_ is food!" Mana gushed, nom nomming on the sandwich.

Bakura and Malik stared at her as if she announced that she was starring in Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal; completely freaked out.

"What the hell_ are _you?" Bakura asked, a bit of intimidation leaking out of his voice.

"Me?" Mana asked simply, glancing at him. "I'm a magician."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Mana stole the show! She's even more badass than the Thief King, and that's saying something! If you have time, please go to my profile and visit the poll I have. It's asking on which couple I should use for my next major multi chapter story. Oh, and remember…<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Credit for the sentence above goes to the user starrrrii. Plagiarism is only used for an abridged series.**

**Bakura: Did you just make a LittleKuriboh joke?**

**Me: Yes. And?**

**Bakura: That's lame-**

**Me: Shuddup. Free cupcakes and puppies to all!**


End file.
